Favor
by 1010Niemeyer
Summary: "Tenten, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?" el me pregunta, dejándome sin acción… Bueno, ¿qué mal puede hacerme hacerle un favor? "Bueno ¡sí! ¿Por qué no?" Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

**¡****Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este fic, es la primera vez que escribo uma em español jeje **

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto no me pertenece, pero me gustaria ser dueña T.T**

** _Favor_**

_**Tenten POV**_

Hmmm, tan confortable, quisiera poder estar em mi cama todo el dia...

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM" Pero tengo que levantarme o el maníaco por entrenamiento se va a enfadar, mas antes voy a callar este despertador antes que me de dolor de cabeza "triiiiii BAM!" listo, ahora necesito recordarme de comprar un nuevo cuando regrese a casa, puede que compre algunos a más… Bue, mejor me arreglo y me voy con Neji antes que él se enoje.

~~ 30 minutos después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"!Hey Neji!" cumplimiento al maníaco por entrenamiento, que solo abre un ojo y lo cierra otra vez, continuando con su meditación. Me gusta verlo meditar pensándolo bien jeje, su cara tan serena y calma, el parece estar en una paz y tranquilidad… Bueno, no puedo mirarlo así descaradamente, entonces vamos a ver que puedo hacer… hmm…

"Tenten, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?" el me pregunta, dejándome sin acción… Bueno, ¿qué mal puede hacerme hacerle un favor?

"Bueno ¡sí! ¿Por qué no?" Rio ligeramente nerviosa, en realidad ni sé por qué estoy nerviosa, pero lo estoy… Y mucho. Noto que el abre los ojos y me mira con una mirada medio tímida, mi estómago comienza a dar vueltas y mi corazón bate fuerte y más rápido de lo normal, eso me incomoda un poco, y no sé por qué siento cuando estoy cerca de él o el me mira directamente…

"Puedes… eh, ¿puedes ayudarme con un problema?" Me pregunta desviando su mirada, ahora estoy medio tonta, ¿¡Hyuuga Neji con un problema!? ¡Nunca creí que iba a ver el día que eso sucediera!

"¡Claro Neji! ¡Puedes contar conmigo!" Le doy una sonrisa que solo doy a él, intentando ignorar mi estómago y corazón.

"Puedes, em… ¿ayudarmeconunachicalocaqueestamepersiguiendo?" ¡Él habló demasiado rápido!

"Hein?" pregunto, ¡en serio! ¿Es tan malo así lo que él quiere pedir? El inspira hondo y abre de nuevo la boca, creo que ahora va a hablar más despacio…

"Puedes ayudarme con una chica loca que esta me persiguiendo?" Ahh, entonces era eso… Jeje, el necesita de mi ayuda para que una chica pare de perseguirlo, ¿pero cómo la hacer parar? Hmm..

"Claro, pero tengo la mínima idea de cómo ayudarte" le sonreí, espero que él tenga una idea, porque yo no sé qué hacer para ayudarle.

"Hn, tengo una idea, pero…" que es eso en su rosto, parece que él se está sonrojando… "Deberías actuar como mi novia en mi idea" el me mira, pero luego desvía su mirada, ¡aha! Entonces el si estaba se sonrojando… ¿¡Tendré que ser su qué!? Ahora quien esta roja soy yo… Respira, vamos ¡respira! Bien, eso, ahora piénsalo Tenten, solo va a ser de mentira, y es para ayudarlo, entonces creo que lo hare…

"Está bien…" respondo sin mirarlo, pero siento su mirada en mi "Vamos a acabar con eso de una vez entonces, donde esta esa chica, le voy a enseñar a no ir persiguiendo mi novio" bromeo con ele, piscándole un ojo y le mostrando la lengua. No sé si el captó la broma, pero él se quedó más rojo y se levanta. Hmm, él es guapo así rojito… ¿¡WTF!? ¿De dónde salió ese pensamiento?

"Vámonos entonces, ella seguramente estará en la villa" y él se marcha, mejor me quedo cerca de él, si quiero que esa chica le deje en paz.

~~~~ 10 minutos después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bueno, ¿dónde ella está?" le pregunto, mirando a los lados. De repente siento que él atrapa mi mano, y mi corazón va a mil. Miro en su dirección, y lo veo mirándome, le lanzo una mirada cuestionadora, él se aproxima de mí y me susurra en el oído.

"La rubia tras tuyo" Su cálido halito acaricia mi piel, haciéndome temblar un poquito y casi perder mis sentidos, que sensación más… ¿Intensa? Varios chicos ya intentaron seducirme, pero ninguno me hizo sentir así, ¡y Neji ni si quiera está intentando seducirme!

"Ok"le respondo y me acerco más de él. Sin tardar mucho, siento alguien golpeándome el hombro, llamando mi atención.

"¡Oye!, ¿qué haces dando la mano a mi Neji?" me pregunta con un tono fino y alto, haciendo que mis oídos dolieran. Me volví hacia ella, era una rubia un poco más baja que yo, tenía los ojos azules y estaba vestida de manera nada decente.

"Perdón? Creo que estas equivocada niñita, Neji es mío" le respondí, sonriendo ingenuamente.

"¿Niñita? ¿Tú Neji?" ¡Wow! Ella se quedó roja jaja, es bueno saber que ella está enojada, ¡ahora vamos a echarle de acá!

"Sí, mi Neji, caso no lo notaste, somos novios" le alce mi mano para que vea mi mano junto a la mano de Neji (que no hace nada para ayudarme, solo se queda allí con una cara de bobo) "Entonces puedes dejarnos en paz ¿sí?" le pregunté con una cara seria, ella se quedó mirando mi mano junto a la mano de Neji y después me miro, algo me decía que lo que ella iba a decir no era bueno…

"Si son realmente novios, pruébenlo" nos dijo haciendo una cara maquiavélica, sabía que no iba a ser bueno. Le mire a Neji, él estaba mirando a la chica, y después sonrió de lado, de nuevo, algo me dice que lo que viene por ahí no es bueno…

"Como pidas" dijo Neji, después me agarró y me beso tiernamente. En el momento me quede sin saber qué hacer, ¡nunca había besado a nadie! Entonces, hice lo que me vino en la cabeza, lo golpee.

"¡Avísame cuando quieras besarme baka!" le dije, después mi cerebro procesó lo que había sucedido… ¡NEJI HYUUGA ME BESÓ!, de nuevo, hice la primera cosa que me vino en la cabeza, lo agarre por la camisa y lo bese, no tiernamente, pero furiosamente.

Creo que la chica no quiso ver mucho, ya que cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, ella ya no estaba a vista, pero en compensación había algunas personas que nos estaban mirando.

"Hn, problema resuelto… Gracias" Neji habla de repente, le miro y lo veo mirándome con una sonrisa seductora… Les mencione que él esta se acercando lentamente.

"Cuando necesites" le retribuí la sonrisa, no me incomodaría de hacerle más de eses favores.

"Hn, que tal si vamos a comer algo, yo pago" él me pregunta, agarrando mi mano. Yo alegremente le sonrío y acepto la oferta, ¿por qué no? Va que tiene otra niñita loca por ahí y yo tenga que besarlo…

_**Fin**_

_**A/N: ¡**_**Espero que les haya gustado! Perdón por los errores gramaticales. Intenté hacer este con 1° persona, pero creo que volveré hacer en 3° xD ¡Revisen por favor! ¡Críticas constructivas son siempre bien venidas!**


	2. Cita

**Aquí está la continuación que me pediste **_**Litzy Hyuga**_** jeje, espero que sea de agrado a todos…**

_**Tenten POV**_

Estamos caminando ya hace quince minutos y ya estoy hambrienta, ¡no tome desayuno para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento! Bueno, que podemos comer… Hmm, tiene el ramen, hmm, el curry, dangos, hmm su mano es tan cálida… ¡DANGOS! Sip, vamos a comer dangos "Hey Neji, vamos a comer dangos" le digo y lo arrastro a la tienda de dangos.

"Tenten, a mi no me gusta los dangos" me dice con la voz monótona.

"¡Pero te va a gustar hoy!" le respondo mostrándole la lengua, me gusta hacer eso jaja llegamos a la tienda de dangos, ¡yeah!, ahora que elijo, hmm, ¡oh!, ¿no es Anko-san allí? ¡Sí es!

"¡Anko-san!" le llamo, ella me mira, después a Neji, después vuelve a mirarme y me sonríe. Le sonrio de vuelta, volviendo a prestar atención a los sabores de dango. Hmm. Creo que voy a comer un _Mitarashi__*****__, _me gusta ese sabor jeje. Llamo la atención a Neji y le señalo al que quiero. Mientras él se va a ordenar, me acerco a Anko, pero ya siento falta de su mano en la mía, era tan cálida…

"¡Tenten-san!" Anko me llama, ah cierto, me acerque a ella, me olvide que estaba en su frente ya jiji "¡Que gusto verte por aquí! Pero veo que no estás sola jeje" ella me mira con una sonrisa traviesa. Yo puedo sentir la sangre subir a la cabeza, y probablemente estoy un poco sonrojada, pero le sonrío de vuelta.

"Jeje, solo estamos paseando un poco" paso la mano por mi cuello.

"Lo estoy viendo" ella ríe mas, debe ser porque estoy cada vez más roja…"Tu chico te está esperando" y ahora debo estar más roja que un tomate. Eso le hace gracia a Anko por lo visto, ya que ella esta casi cayendo de su asiento de tanto reír. Miro a la dirección de Neji, para no encontrarlo, hmm, ¿dónde él se metió?...

"Anko-san" de repente él está al lado mío, asustando-me. Le miro a Anko, y por un milagre ella controlo sus risas.

"Neji-san, ¡gusto en verte!" le saluda, sonriendo traviesamente como antes me había sonreído. Le miro a Neji, y veo que no solo yo me quede roja, ¡el también esta sonrojado! Jaja "Pero ahora los tengo que dejar, tengo que presentarme a Tsunade-sama. ¡Los veo otro dia!" dijo eso y se puso en marcha hacia la dirección opuesta a la torre del hokage… Hmm, creo que solo hizo eso para dejarnos solos…

"Mejor nos sentamos" Neji dice, ya tomando asiento. Yo le sonrío y me siento frente a él, me gusta ver su cara…

"¿Y que pediste Neji?" le pregunto, ¡no aguantaba el silencio!

"Un té" ook, él va a comer de mi dango entonces, quiera o no, ¡él va a comer un dango hoy!

"Neji, ¿Por qué no te gustan los dangos?" le pregunto, siempre quise saber eso, pero nunca hubo una ocasión para preguntarle… él parece pensar si me responde o no…

"No lo sé" y eso fue su respuesta…

"¿Ya lo comiste alguna vez?" le pregunté, extendiendo la conversación

"No" bueno, hoy él va a comer jeje. Cuando estaba a punto de hablarle de nuevo, nuestras órdenes llegan, ¡Yami! ¡Hora de comer!.

Comienzo a comer, y por kami-sama, ¡cómo están ricos eses dangos! Pero siento que me olvido de algo… Hmm… ¡Ah! Cierto, hacer Neji comer un dango "¡Neji! Prueba uno" le muestro un palito con dangos, y él se los mira como si fuesen matarle "Anda Neji, ¡comed!"

"No" y continua a encarar a los dangos. Si no se los va a comer por bien, ¡los va a comer por mal! Me levanto y me voy a su lado, él me mira con una mirada de _ni lo intentes_. Jaja, como si el supiera lo que voy a hacer… ¿Pero que voy a hacer? Hmm, creo que tal vez eso funcione. Me siento a su lado, le sonrio, y le piso con toda mi fuerza en su pie.

"Qué demo…" Y le meto el dango en la boca, jaja, por eso el no esperaba

"Come" le digo, él me mira intensamente, creo que está un poco enojado jeje, pero me obedece. "Y… ¿te gustó?" le pregunto después que él se traga el dango que le metí en la boca.

"Hn" gruñe y piensa un poco "…no está mal" ¡Yay! Sabía que le iban a gustar jaja.

Terminamos de comer tranquilamente, yo feliz que a Neji le haya gustado los dangos, y más feliz aún cuando él se ordenó más dangos, aproveché y le robé unos. Después de comer, nos fuimos a pasear por la villa, ya que estaba un día muy agradable, y no quería entrenar hoy… Ahora ya estamos caminando hace una hora, y estoy aburrida, ¡quiero hacer algo divertido! Tal vez una película sea una buena distracción.

"Neji, ¿vamos al cine?" le pregunto.

"Ok… ¿Qué película?" hmm, ¿Qué película?...

"Cualquiera que esté pasando" le digo y le sonrío, él me retribuye la sonrisa. ¡Yay! ¡Películas!

~~~2 horas después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡Finalmente! No había más tickets para la sesión más temprana, entonces tuvimos que comprar para otra sesión, y en cuanto esperábamos, nos fuimos a una tienda de armas, ¡y me gané una katana! Neji se me la compró después de que yo me quedé observándola por más de media hora, era muy cara para mí, entonces solo me quedé apreciándola, y cuando fui ver las otras armas, él se me la compró. Al inicio me quede enojada con él, por gastar tanto dinero en mí, pero después él me dijo que no fue mucho, y acepté. Ahora estoy feliz, sentada al lado de Neji, con mi regalo en un bolso en mis pies. Solo estaba pasando una película hoy, entonces no tuvimos mucha dificultad en elegir, pero ni sé el nombre de la película…

_**Neji POV**_

Ya estábamos viendo la película a una media hora, parece que es terror o suspense, pero fue un intento fallado. La chica está sola en casa, cuando empieza a recibir ligaciones anónimas, y a oír pasos por la casa, ¡oh!, ¡ahora ella vio una sombra!, aburrido… Mejor me quedo a observar a Tenten, es mil veces mejor que ver este fracaso de película. Hmm ella parece estar muy concentrada en la película, lo que es bueno, ahora puedo observarla sin que ella se de cuenta… Ella es tan hermosa, y alegre, solo en estar cerca de ella me quedo más tranquilo, y feliz, muy feliz, mismo que no haga notar… Hnn, ella parece estar preocupada… Ah, la chica vio un enmascarado que la está persiguiendo… ¿Quién se oculta en el closet? Y allí viene el perseguidor, y abre la puerta de…

"¡AHHHHH!" Tenten grita y salta para mi regazo. Yo, instintivamente, la abrazo, aproximándola de mí. Ella agarra mi camisa, fuerte, y hunde su cabeza en mi cuello, creo que ella se asustó mucho… Bueno, no me importo en tenerla en esa posición, estoy hasta que confortable, pero mejor ver si ella está bien.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto. No pude evitar, y acaricie sus mejillas, llamando más su atención. Ella me mira y me sonríe, me encantan sus sonrisas…

"Sí, gracias Neji" ella me responde tímida, un poco sonrojada. Yo le sonrío devuelta, estoy haciendo mucho eso hoy, y le hago reposar su cabeza en mi hombro. Ella no reclama, solo se acomoda un poco y continúa viendo la película en mi regazo, de vez en cuando agarrando un poco más fuerte mi camisa, pero después relaja…

_**Tenten POV**_

Hmm, tan confortable, y calentito…

"Tenten" alguien me está llamando, esa voz me es familiar, ¡pero no quiero irme de acá! Está muy confortable.

"Tenten" ahora me sacude un poco, creo que tendré que levantar…

Hmmm, abro los ojos, y siento brazos al redor de mí… ¡Ah cierto! Estaba en el regazo de Neji… ¡ESTOY EN EL REGAZO DE NEJI! Puedo sentir la sangre subir a mis mejillas.

"La película ya terminó, dormiste quando estaba en la mitad" él me dice, sonriendo de lado, solo haciéndome sonrojar más, ¡maldito! ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy!?

"Um… ¿te incomodé mucho?" Le pregunto mirando al suelo. Él da una risa y me trae de más cerca.

"Claro que no, vos nunca me incomodas" susurra en mí oído… Ok, ahora estoy muy roja. Comienzo a jugar con sus mechas, ¡estoy muy nerviosa! Él ahora se ríe "Mejor nos vamos, ya está quedando tarde… Te acompaño hasta tu casa" Él me dice sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo con que mi corazón va a mil.

"O-ok" Le respondo y salgo me levanto, comienzo a caminar y el me ataja la mano. Le miro, y el sonríe sigue sonriendo. Le sonrío de vuelta y le saco la lengua, haciéndole reír, ¡me encanta su risa!

El camino hacia mi casa fue tranquilo, le pedí helado, le hice correr atrás de un perrito que había robado mi katana, hablamos sobre movimientos que él quería mejorar, y llegamos en mi casa…

"¡Me divertí mucho hoy! ¡Gracias Neji!" le bese la mejilla, haciéndolo quedarse rojo, pero luego se recompuso "Ah, Neji, si necesitas echar más chicas de encima, puedes contar conmigo" Le sonrío traviesa y le saco la lengua. Él solo me sonríe y se acerca, haciendo mi corazón dispara de nuevo.

"Hn" él me agarra la cintura, y pone sus labios a centímetros de los míos "Pienso que voy a necesitar luego, ya que creo que vi una persona nos siguiendo en el camino para acá…" y me besa, tiernamente. Yo le correspondí el beso inmediatamente, ya estaba queriendo que el me besase ya hace tiempo. Al terminar el beso, le doy una sonrisa, y me aparto de él.

"¡Hasta mañana Neji!" le digo, y él agarra y besa mi mano.

"Hasta mañana, Tenten" y comienza a caminar hacia la mansión Hyuuga. ¡Hoy fue un gran día! Tuve mi primer beso, me divertí como nunca, gané un novio, o por lo menos creo que yo y Neji somos novios… Hmm, mejor me voy a dormir, mañana será otro día, y, probablemente, un día muy bueno…

_**Fin**_

_***Mitarashi**__**: Dango cubierto con un**____**sirope**____**hecho con salsa de soja,**____**azúcar**____**y**____**almidón**__**.**_

_**A/N: El final no me gustó mucho, pero no conseguía más pensar en nada xD ¡espero que les hayan gustado! Revisen por favor, ¡y hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
